


Bubbles

by selenehekate



Series: My Next-Gen Head Canon [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: Oneshot. "I don't know what to do! It's so frustrating. It's like she's clueless!" All Lysander wants is for Lucy to like him. How will he make her see that he's the one for her?





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place in May 2020

Romance is about the little things. At least, that's what Lysander had always been led to believe; he really only had his mother's and father's relationship to draw from. Still, through observing the way his parents interacted with each other, Lysander easily came to the conclusion that the little things were  _much_  more important than any grand gesture. Opening doors, holding hands, cooking dinner... all of these things kept a relationship strong. Lysander wanted his relationship to be strong; he  _wanted_  that stability and everlasting love in his life.

Of course, to have a strong relationship, one must actually  _have_  a relationship.

True, Lysander was single. He always had been, unfortunately. As his fifth year at Hogwarts drew to a close, it appeared that he'd always  _be_  single; Lucy Weasley, the older girl he'd had a crush on for a  _year,_  had no idea how he felt about her - and he didn't know how to tell her.

He'd tried desperately to be subtle about his feelings and only hinted at them occasionally. He took a page from his father and used small gestures to show how he felt. He'd watch her study, carry her books, walk her to classes... but nothing worked. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. Or maybe she was just oblivious.

As both his fifth year and his OWL testing came to a close, Lysander's mind began to drift from the pain of studying to his relationship woes. As the younger years around him continued on with their routine final exams, Lysander couldn't help but bemoan his problems.

"I don't know what to do! It's so frustrating. It's like she's clueless!" he ranted one night to his two best friends a few days before they were set to return home for the summer.

"She probably is, mate," James pointed out. "You know my cousin; she cares more about the fictional worlds in her books than about the real world around her."

"Well it's bloody annoying!"

"She's never going to figure it out if you don't say anything to her, Ly," Lorcan said with a roll of his eyes. "You have to speak up!"

"I'm trying to  _show_  her how I feel. That's what Dad does-"

"And how's that working out for you?" James deadpanned.

"Well, it could be better-"

"You need to do something big," Lorcan continued, interrupting his brother. "You need to do something  _huge_  to capture her attention!"

"Like what? Set the Quidditch pitch on fire?"

Lorcan tilted his head to the side, considering. "Actually-"

"No!"

"What you need," James said, ignoring the twins, "is something  _big_. Something that will  _make_  her take notice. A huge, grand, undeniable declaration of love."

Lysander's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, I didn't say  _love_ -"

"You need to do something big. Like buy her a diamond necklace!"

Lysander gave his brother a strange look. "And  _how_  do you propose I pay for that?"

"Then hang banners in the great hall asking her out," James said simply.

"I don't think-"

"Oh, you could send her a million letters!"

"Or transfigure yourself into her knight in shinning armor!"

"Or give her a year supply of chocolate!"

"Or take her to Italy over the summer!"

"Or fly her to-"

"Guys!" he shouted, interrupting them both. He flicked Lorcan on the ear.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!" Lysander snapped. Then he paused, a brief smile falling onto his face. "Merlin you're annoying." He shook his head. "But really, now. Think about it. Do  _any_  of these ideas sound like Lucy would enjoy them? At  _all_?"

Lorcan frowned. "Well, no. Not really."

"Then stop suggesting them! She doesn't  _like_  that sort of extravagant...  _thing_. She's not into material goods."

"True. Oh! But you could buy her a mountain of books," James blurted out, continuing the suggestion game. "Or take her to meet a famous author. Or-"

"Or you obviously don't know Lucy like I do," Lysander said with a sigh. "I'll just... I'll think of something. You two are definitely right - I need to do a big... gesture of some sort. And I think... I think I have an idea."

* * *

Lucy Weasley was on her way to her final class of the year - charms - when she was abruptly yanked from the hallway. Her captor's grip was unbreakable and squeezed her wrist tightly. "Help!" she called out. "Somebody he-" In response to her cries, however, her captor just moved even quicker, throwing her into an empty classroom, and slamming the door shut behind them.

She jerked away, her arm darting into her robes for her wand. She opened her mouth to scream... and then froze when she saw who her assailant had been. It was Lysander. She frowned. "What, in the name of Merlin-"

"Sorry, Little Lucy," Lysander said with a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have dragged me out of the corridor!"

"Sorry! I just... I really need to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Does it have to be  _now_ , Lysander? I have charms in five minutes, and I simply can't be late-" She abruptly stopped talking, her eyes trained on the air behind Lysander. Floating behind him were bubbles, hundreds and hundreds of clear, soapy bubbles. They hung in the air, suspended in time, forming letters...

Lysander silently stepped aside, allowing her to read what the message said. "'Kiss me'?" she read, her mouth growing dry. She turned to her friend. "Ly?"

"It's not a joke, Lucy. I mean it. What I want... what I've wanted for a  _year_  now is for you to kiss me. Please." He sighed, slowly shaking his head. "I know you probably don't like me in that way, but I just... I want you to kiss me. Just so  _I_ know what it's like to kiss someone as perfect as you."

"Perfect?"

"I like you, Lucy Weasley. I have for awhile. To me, you're perfect."

"And you want me to kiss you," she said slowly, comprehending.

"Yes."

To his surprise, Lucy smiled, stepping closer to him. "You needed only to ask, Lysander," she said, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Then she stepped forward and drew his lips down to her own, capturing their mutual attraction towards each other in one brief, beautiful kiss.

After a moment, she pulled back, a question in her eyes. "Ly," she said slowly. "Why all of the bubbles?"

"Oh," he said with a chuckle. "That. Well, I've always wanted to do that spell. I figured you'd like it."

"It's perfect."

He smiled. "Just like you."

Yes, relationships were built and strengthened by the little things. But as Lysander learned that warm, summer day, sometimes the big romantic gestures can change a relationship completely for the better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you adore Lucy/Lysander too, check out my other oneshot starring them: I Don't Want to Go. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!
> 
> This piece was written for many different things: The Valentine's Day Happens Year Round challenge, the Once Week challenge, and the "I've always wanted to do that" challenge.
> 
> Transferred from ff.net
> 
> December 2011


End file.
